


Dangerous Delicacies

by whovianmuse



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianmuse/pseuds/whovianmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River Song with a lollipop is very, very distracting.</p>
<p>Written for a prompt on Eleventy_Kink (LiveJournal)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Delicacies

       River’s tongue swirls delicately over the pink tip, stroking its smooth, sugared sides gently, while the Doctor’s eyes rove nervously over her confident figure and his hands work to break her free. As she twirls the base playfully in her scarlet-polished fingertips, he tugs on the collar of his button-down, fighting desperately to keep his eyes off of her. Her eyes flash briefly to his, locking cerulean flames with adorable, dark chocolate confusion, and her lips twist into a smirk, fully aware that she’s gained his notice. She travels the length of his body, never moving from where she stands, as he determinedly works his sonic. Her eyes linger on the delicate curves of his body, finding the crinkles in the fabric of his clothes as they cling to him, and River contemplates the best way in which to remove them once she’s escaped. River giggles softly as her eyes find his familiar, disheveled, dark brown hair and his soft, pink lips. Some things, she’s glad to find, never change.

       Misinterpreting her laughter as a sign that she’s challenged his capability, the Doctor looks up at her, eyebrows pulled together in frustration, a low growl settling in the base of his throat. River rolls her eyes, sighing lightheartedly as she leans in closer. She smoothes the fabric of her tight-fitting dress over her curves, pushing her breasts against his arms as she curls her fingers around the cold, metal bars of her prison chamber. In her other hand, she clutches her attention-seeking conquest, popping it back into her mouth and twirling her tongue over its curved, crystalline tip. The Doctor wipes beads of sweat from his forehead as he fights the urge to tear his eyes away from hers, working his sonic desperately to find the correct setting for this particular Stormcage breakout. River could have handled it easily, but she’s always liked a bit of danger and uncertainty. Hungrily, she watches her ancient amateur work, relishing in the way he moves his hands across the bars of her containment chamber, leading him to believe that he’s rescuing her.

       Frustrated and thoroughly distracted by the sweet, exotic scent of the candy slipping between River’s pouted lips as she breathes against him, he fumbles rather ungraciously and drops his sonic screwdriver, where it clatters loudly to the floor. River smiles triumphantly, dropping to the floor and grasping his screwdriver in her free hand. She holds it a few inches from his reach, tempting him, and slips the heart-shaped lollipop back into her mouth, gliding her tongue along the edges, as if more emphasis for her intentions was needed. The Doctor swallows nervously, and reaches his hands out for his sonic, pleading with her, but River simply shakes her head. She flicks a switch, instantly finding the correct frequency to unlock her prison bars and she smiles as they slide open with ease.

       Alarms sound in nearby corridors and the pounding footsteps of Stormcage guards echo in the distance. She knocks the first guard to the floor with a swift kick to the chest, securing his pistol to a device strapped to her thigh. The Doctor grapples for words, staring shamelessly, crossed between adoration and aversion for her dangerously appealing skills. River graces him with her signature smile as she hands him her suitcase and candy pop, nodding for him to follow her back to the TARDIS. Shaking his head and not even bothering to make sense of it all, the Doctor smirks and runs after her, promising himself that he will follow her wherever she takes him. He slips the heart-shaped candy into his mouth, delighting in its exotic flavors, and anticipates tasting its lingering remnants on River’s tongue.


End file.
